


Not What I Signed For

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for season 12 episode 12, i really need to stop with these fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the war that Palomo signed up for or more like the war the that was thrust upon him to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Signed For

This isn’t the war that Palomo signed up for or more like the war the that was thrust upon him to deal with. He wanted to defeat the feds, to take back his home planet, and possible woo Jensen in the process. Not the pain of losing his whole squad in just one raid. Or the feeling of hopelessness when he see’s the captains leaving without anything more than a single goodbye.

Now he just feels lost and utterly confused. Felix had just told him that their captains are now dead. Hearing the sounds of Jensen’s violent sobs as Smith holds her close and the swears just spewing out from Bitters' mouth as he just kicked the ground. Palomo just doesn’t know what to do, all he can do is just place a hand over his helmet, whispering to himself, and just praying that what Felix is telling them is not true.

While the rest of the lieutenants still have teammates, Palomo was now all alone. Not even given the chance to prove himself that he was worthy to Tucker. To show that he wasn’t just some kid wanting to play hero, and show that he really was trying to be at least a decent fucking soldier.

That idea was slowly slipping through his fingers tips as the seconds ticked away.

_What was war good for?_


End file.
